Pokemon: Snuggling Love
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A late Valentine's Day story collaboration for my friend, Knightwolf1875. A human and anthro Reshiram slowly realize their feelings for one another and spend the night in a snuggling love session. (Warning: Lemons, furries, anthros, pregnancy, and sexual content) Do not read if you are under eighteen. PS: Read it!


**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you all a little something that I gave to my friend, Knightwolf1875. If you want the details, you've got to ask them.**

 **It was a Valentine's Day gift that I had made. Now we're making a story together in the form of our OCs doing snuggles!**

 **...Oh, and possible romance.**

 **Say a few things, my friend.**

 _ **First off a huge thank you for the picture of Ren and Sara snuggling. It made my day in so many ways, and it was just too darn cute. I would give the link to if if I could, but it'd be better if you asked. Not much more to say really besides Sara has silk soft fur, and feathers.**_

 **In other words, a perfect snuggle buddy! Now, let's skip all the rest of this and get on with this!**

 **Fair warning though: Nudity, sexual content, and most definitely the 'birds and the bees' will happen**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, the Pokemon series. All rights belong to Nintendo. Or whoever owns it, I don't care.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Pokemon: Snuggling Love**

* * *

It began as a usual day for two old friends. A human and an anthro Reshiram. They've been friends since middle school and have relied on each other throughout the years.

The human, a young man named Ren Sanada with long feathery black hair, crimson red eyes, light skin, and a slight feminine face. He was dressed in a pair of red sport shorts, a black t-shirt, and white sneakers. Under his clothes, he had a thin build but had just the right amount of muscle to make him look like an Olympic track athlete.

The anthro Reshiram, a young lady named Sara Denova with long white hair, blue eyes, white fur and feathers. She was dressed in black sport shorts, a blue tube top, and was bare foot. Sara could also make the feathers on her arms disappear so she didn't hit anyone by mistake. Her silver claws and talons matched the metal collars on her neck that are a part of it like the rings on her long fluffy tail. Standing a lovely six foot two inches tall with a toned body, and D-cup breasts made her most boys dream girl.

The young man stretched. "Man, that workout was brutal." He grinned, popping a muscle then winced. "Ouch."

"You'd think that it wouldn't being led by a small Eevee like our teacher." Sara said as she stretched trying to get a kink out of her arm. "The pain is real."

"Obviously." Ren rolled his eyes then heard a brief crack of thunder. He looked up. "Oh come on."

Looking up the Reshiram groaned seeing the clouds building. "That's not the shower I was thinking about. We better hurry it up, Ren. Think you can make the short run?" A few drops of rain hit them as the wind gently blow.

"If you can keep up that is." He teased with a small smirk.

"It is on!" She smirked taking off like a bullet. "Last one there has to make dinner!" Sara called over her shoulder grinning.

"No fair!" Ren exclaimed, sprinting after the girl.

Sara just laughed running down the sidewalk before taking a right as the rain picked up. Ahead of them is a two story house that they lived in since it was easier after middle school. Plus, their parents were away a lot on business trips. So sharing a home helped make things less boring for them.

"I'm going to make it this time!" Sara shouted right before slipping on the mud. "Ack!" She lands flat on her back getting partly covered as she tried to get back up. "Oops!" Make that fully covered face planting after slipping again.

"Ha ha! Looks like I win!" Ren grinned widely, jumping over the prone Sara as he stepped up to the front door.

Sara slowly got up covered head to talon in mud and glared at Ren. "Fine, but I call the shower first." She slowly went up the stairs trying to get as much mud off as she could. "What a fine mess I've gotten into." The Reshiram joked as she entered the house, making a beeline for the large bathroom near the living room.

"Oh man, you're tracking all over the floor!" The young man yelled, gesturing to the muddy footprints the anthro left behind. "Seriously, couldn't you have floated or something!?"

"I'm a Reshiram, Ren. Floating is more of a Latias thing." Sara countered, going into the bathroom and used Psychic to float a few washcloths out after getting them water. She used them to clear up her muddy trail. "I can't float indoors anyway without burning something, and if I tried using my wings… Well you get the idea."

"Right, well, you clean off the remains of your mud bath and I'll be on the couch watching TV." Ren smirked, plopping on said couch lazily while grabbing the remote and clicking the flatscreen television on.

"Funny." Sara muttered floating the dirty washcloths back into the bathroom and closed the door. She started the shower and stripped out of her muddy clothes. The only areas the were still white on her body was were her clothes covered her. Sara sighed putting the clothes in the small washer they have in the bathroom for things like this. She looked down at her breasts with their pink nipples. "I'm glad that mud didn't get past me top." The Reshiram sighed stepping into the shower to wash off the mud.

She spent nearly an hour getting the mud out of her fur and few feathers. It was enough to make her wish she had some help washing. Looking at the water proof clock in the room she sighed. "Maybe I should order out tonight." Sara muttered getting the last of the dirt off and shut off the water. She used her body heat to dry off quickly while using a towel. Looking around the girl facepalmed. "Of course I don't have a change of clothes. Guess a towel will have to do." Sara pulled off from the shelf an extra large towel and wrapped it around herself, over her chest.

Stepping out of the bathroom wearing only the towel, Sara called out. "Shower's clear, Ren. I'm going to just call for take out. What would you like?"

"How about pizza?" He suggested, sitting up from his seat.

"Sounds good." The Reshiram responded making sure her towel was tight, and walked across the living room toward the phone. "What kind of topping? Meat lovers, or Supreme?"

"Can't go wrong with meat! Meat is good!" Ren grinned, looking over the couch at her until he froze.

Sara pressed the numbers to order the pizza and looked back to see Ren frozen. "You've seen me in a bikini, Ren. This shouldn't be that shocking." She teased cocking her hip some with her hand on it.

"That's before I realized how sexy you were." He said dumbly until he realized what he said and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Really?" She asked blushing some at his words. "I never really thought of myself as sexy." Thankfully someone picked up for her order. Sara placed the order turning away from Ren, but forgot her tail let him see her toned butt.

The raven-haired man released a wolf whistle at the sight. "Damn…" He muttered.

Sara blushed more hanging up the phone. "Uh, I better get dressed. The pizza will be here in half an hour." She quickly heads upstairs to get something to wear before something else happened. The towel picked that moment to slip off giving Ren a great view of her body from the side. "Eep!"

A line of drool trailed down his chin as Ren stared a bit too intently at the slightly wet fur.

She covered herself as best she could before running up stairs. "I'll be right back!" Sara groaned finally out of sight and in her room. However she forgot one other thing looking through her dresser. "Nearly all my clothes are in the wash." She groaned getting the few clean clothes on which was just a thin green shirt, and short shorts. "Of course, I have no underwear. Just my luck." Sara returned downstairs not knowing the shirt was thin enough to see through.

"Hey, Sara, you done y-" Ren stopped speaking, his eyes wide and a thin red line trailed down his nostrils.

"What's with the nosebleed, Ren?" Sara asked before looking down and blushing. "When did it get this thin, and short?!" Taking note that her abs were not covered, and some under boob as well. Even her shorts were thin enough to see through. "I might as well go naked at this point." She groaned trying to cover herself again.

"You ever tried using a blanket." Ren deadpanned, covering his nose with a tissue.

The Reshiram groaned. "The static makes me fluff up remember? Also I loaned them to Dusk and Mana for their camping trip." She went off to find something to cover herself with. "Like you didn't mind to view anyway." Sara teased giving her hips a good shake.

"Only if you take off the clothes." The young man shot back with a sly grin.

Sara blushed brightly thinking it over for a moment. "After the pizza gets here. I-if you really want me to that is?" She did feel like it would be nice as she sleeps naked already. Plus, Ren is handsome and a close friend.

Ren lightly scratched his cheek. He never admitted it before but he always felt a sort of attraction towards Sara. Not only that but she was beautiful, smart, strong, and funny to boot. She's also fun to tease at times. "Uh, yeah, I wouldn't mind at all." He stuttered.

Just then someone knocked at the door as Sara goes to the bathroom to get another towel. "A-alright. Let me just use a towel for cover and pay for the pizza." She said moving quickly. Turned out the delivery person was a girl, even if she hit on Sara a little. The Reshiram sighed closing the door and returning to Ren with the food. "I'm not sure if it was better, or worse a Serperior girl wanted me to go to a nude beach with her."

"Did you take the offer?" The red-eyed young man raised a brow. What? He's a hormonal teenager. Sue him.

"I did." Sara answered blushing. "She wants to go next week, so I have some time to get ready. Her name's Jade Winters by the way." She was not going to tell him that Jade was a bipedal anthro instead of a naga. Plus, she has breasts as big as Sara's on a more linth body. Really made those tits look bigger. What? Sara swings both ways.

"I should meet her some time." Ren smirked with his arms behind his head.

"You just might as I asked her to come back this Sunday." Sara stated dropping the towel and blushed. "S-so you ready for this?" She asked playing with the edge of her shirt.

The young man grinned slyly. "Go on, don't keep me waiting." He teased.

Sara sighed pulling the thin shirt off over her head and dropping it. Her breasts bounced as she pulled her shorts off next and dropped them on the floor. She stood up letting Ren see her naked body, firm breasts, and a blush on her face. "Happy now?"

"Definitely…" The human's light skin started to glow bright red.

"Well, it does feel nice to be naked." Sara said sitting down and opening a pizza box. "S-so you think I'm sexy, Ren? Thanks for saying that." She grinned softly. "I always thought I was plain. You know, having white fur and all." Her tail thumped next to her softly as she winked at Ren.

"Plain? Please, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. People who say otherwise will totally get their butts kicked by me." Ren declared, taking a slice of pizza and eating the whole thing in one go.

Sara giggled hearing Ren say that. "My shining knight. If Jade was anyone to go by I might have a fan club somewhere." She took a slice of pizza and eats it. "So what shall we do for the rest of the night?"

"I can think of several things to do." He raised his brows two times in a suggestive way.

"Only if you take your clothes off." The Reshiram teased smirking. "Fair's fair, Ren." Truth was she was kind of wanting to do something naughty herself. A loud clap of thunder made her jump as the light flickered.

"Well, I suppose it would be fair." Ren smirked, removing his t-shirt first to reveal his toned abs.

Sara started to smirk again seeing his toned abs, and chest. "Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this." She purred.

The young man removed his shorts next then his sneakers, socks, and finally his boxers to reveal the 'package' underneath.

"Oh my." The Reshiram said grinning slyly. "I had no idea you were packing that kind of treasure." She teased still purring loudly getting up from the couch. "Shall we do those things you thought up? Though a snuggle would be enough for me to start with." She said blushing looking away from Ren.

"If you don't mind, Sara." Ren winked at the Reshiram.

"I don't." Sara said looking at him again. "I-I'll let you…" The power went out at that moment."...take the lead. Stupid storm."

A hand wrapped around Sara's waist, bringing her close against a toned chest. "As you wish."

She blushed as her breasts pressed into his chest. "W-woah! Someone's eager for the fun." Sara relaxed, leaning down some to kiss his cheek. "What's first, my knight? Your dragoness is ready to begin."

"First, we'll need a change of scenery such as the bedroom." Ren grinned, taking the girl into his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

"The classic bedroom scene is always a good start." Sara purred getting a little lusty. In fact she was ready for this. "I made sure my fur was silky soft for a moment like this. I hope you like it." She said as she felt him put her on the bed.

"Trust me, I will." The human grinned, planting kisses along her neck and down to her breasts.

The Reshiram purred leaning her head back to give him more of her neck to kiss. She gasped as he moved down to her breasts with his kisses.

Ren smirked as his lips captured one of Sara's cute pink nipples, suckling and licking the nub softly while his hands caressed and groped her curves and butt.

"E-easy." Sara whispered with a lusty purr. "Th-this is something I w-want to enjoy slowly." She moaned shifting her hips a bit, and opening her legs.

As he continued to suckle on Sara's nipples, Ren brought his fingers down to the Reshiram's entrance, rubbing around the puffy lips slowly and gently.

She moaned softly arching her back pushing her breasts out more. The Reshiram girl opened her legs more and started to fall backwards. Her loud purring being mixed with moans were getting louder as Ren played with her. Sara was enjoying it alot.

The human smirked as he stopped licking Sara's breasts and started planting kissed along her stomach until finally he reached her cute pink clit. "Well, lookie here." He chuckled, playfully pinching the little dot.

Sara gasped loudly before moaning lustfully. "D-do that again, please. It felt great." She looked down between her breasts at Ren. "Like nothing I ever felt before. It's so good."

"Very well, my cute dragoness." He lightly pinched her clit again while tracing his tongue around the Reshiram's pussy lips.

The Reshiram moaned again louder as he teased her with his tongue, and pinching her clit. She arched her back as her tail thumped the bed loudly, and nearly climaxed. "So close. Just a l-little more, please."

Ren grinned as he stuffed his tongue into Sara's cunt while rubbing the small hole of her ass with his index finger.

Gasping softly Sara started to shift under Ren's teasing touch. Her panting grew louder as she felt herself near a climax. "I-I'm going to...to cum!" She moaned climaxing hard when Ren's finger pushed into her ass, and his tongue hitting the right spot in her pussy. A small flame shot out of her mouth during the climax.

A spray of juices filled the young man's mouth. It was sweet but had a slight spicy tang to it. It was delicious. "How did that feel, my dragoness?" Ren smirked down at her.

She just puffed out a bit of smoke. "Words can't do it justice." Sara panted looking both happy and tired. "But I'm guessing you haven't finish just yet, have you?" She asked holding her legs open for Ren. "Could you maybe fuck me?"

"As long as you give me a blowjob after this." Ren added.

"With my tits as well." Sara stated grinning at him. "I just know you'll love it."

"Good." The young man smirked as his shaft harden which he used to grind against Sara's vagina.

She moaned as he grinds on her vagaina making her grip the bed sheets. "I-I'm glad my first is you, Ren. W-we are going to do this a lot I h-hope." Sara moan/purred lustfully at Ren. "It'll be fun."

"Oh, damn straight." Ren smirked as he slowly pressed his crown into her pussy.

"N-no protection either. I-I want to rare and bare." The Reshiram purred rolling her eyes back. She had never felt anything more than her own claws in her vagina. So the feeling of a real dick was making her wet, and moan.

"You asked for it." The black-haired teen grinned as he pushed his dick inside until he felt blockage. By his guess, it was definitely Sara's hymen. "You ready? Because this might hurt." He looked down into her blue eyes with his own crimson orbs.

"Y-yes." Sara said gulping softly ready for the next part. She was hoping it would pass quickly and they could go forward with more pleasure.

With a quick intake of breath, Ren thrusts his hips, breaking through the Reshiram's hymen with his mansword.

Sara yelped when he broke her hymen, but soon it turned into a moan of pleasure. She panted softly as a new wave of bliss rolled over her body. "G-give me a baby, my knight." The dragoness whispered high on pleasure.

Nodding, the human slowly thrusts into the girl's cervix while taking a handful of her breasts into his hands to give them a soft squeeze.

She moaned softly wrapping her legs and tail around his hips. Sara put her arms above her head and arched her back to press her breasts into his hands more. The rush of bliss she felt was amazing to her, and thoughts of a baby made her only more lustful.

Ren could feel her warm insides coiling and squeezing around his cock; it felt just right for him. Actually, her pussy felt warmer than usual. Guess that's because of Sara's fire-type nature. Well, doesn't matter because the human sped up his thrusts as his hands squeezed the Reshiram's breasts harder.

The Reshiram moaned louder when he squeezed her breasts. "I-I'll try not to get too hot." She panted out as a small flame escaped her mouth again. "D-don't want to hurt you after all. Go f-faster please." Sara gripped the sheets again pulling them as she tried to keep herself cool, and lost in pleasure at the same time.

The young man felt something inside him snap like an uncontrollable urge. He decided to embrace it as his hips slapped lewdly against Sara's ass cheeks. His cock pounding her pussy relentlessly as he leaned down to seal her mouth with his own.

The kiss caught her off guard before she purred into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sara felt her body relax and cool rolling her tongue into his mouth. The only warmth she did feel was his shaft pounding in her pussy, and in her womb. It was like she was in heat, but much more gentle.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into his lover's eyes. "How's it feel, my love?" He grinned, pinching one of her nipples.

Sara whimpered when the kiss was broken, but moaned when he pinched her nipple. "Better than I dreamed. I can't wait to return the favor, love." She purred getting ideas for next time. "Give me another pinch. I'm getting so close again, but I want to cum with you."

"Very well," Ren pinched the other nipple as he jackhammers into Sara's womb then stuffed a finger into the Reshiram's butt.

The Reshiram let out a loud lustful moan as she climaxed hard, soaking his shaft with her juices. Sara had to turn her head as a flame shot out of her mouth again. "G-got to stop d-doing that." She panted climaxing again.

Ren grunted, feeling a buildup in his balls. "I'm gonna…!" He gritted his teeth.

"C-cumming!" Sara yelled arching her back as her third climax hit leaning her head back as far as she could and moaned.

The human groaned as he released his seed straight into the dragon's womb, filling it to the brim with his hot cum.

Her belly domed a little as the climax passed and she laid there panting. "I-I feel so st-stuffed. Thank you, R-Ren." Sara pulled him down and kissed him fully on the lips with a loud purr.

He returned and deepened the kiss while groping and squeezing Sara's breasts after filling her womb. "No problem, Sara." He smiled.

Sara purred softly hugging Ren for a moment. "You ready for the blowjob, stud?" She teased giving his nose a soft lick grinning. "I've got enough in me for that, and maybe another."

Ren grinned widely. "Oh, gladly!"

"Then we better get to it." She purred rolling with Ren so she's on top, and pulled slowly off his hard shaft. Sara moaned sadly as she felt his cock exit her pussy. The Reshiram nuzzled her away down Ren's chest toward his cock and pressed her warm breasts around the hard shaft. "Ready?"

"Always." He winked down at her.

Slowly she rubbed her breasts on his cock as she licked the crown gently. Her tongue wrapping around it a few times to tease Ren some. "I could enjoy this too." Sara purred making his shaft vibrate with her purring.

The young man groaned softly from the feeling. "Man, that feels good."

"Glad you like it." Sara purred giving his shaft a lick along the length before taking it in her mouth. She purred louder as her tongue wrapped around as much cock as it could. Pulling back Sara let her tongue vibrate with her purr as it pulled across Ren's shaft.

Hissing softly, the human placed a hand on top of the girl's head, petting her affectionately.

She could tell he might be getting close by the throbbing. The dragoness pushed back down on his cock before pulling back again; a moan escaping her mouth around his cock. She pressed her breasts tightly around the shaft as she pulled back once more letting her purr get as loud as she could make it.

"Oh man, I already feel another load starting to come up." Ren groaned, gripping a handful of Sara's hair.

Sara gulped softly to clear her mouth before going down again and sucked as she purred to give Ren the most bliss she could. Her soft furred breasts rubbing on his cock adding more to the pleasure he was feeling. She was about to climax herself from just giving Ren the blowjob.

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck, about to cum!" The red-eyed young man grits his teeth as he grabbed the back of Sara's head and shoved his full length straight into Reshiram's mouth as he blasted a second load of his semen right into her mouth.

She gulped down the warm semen finding the salty taste to be very nice. The Reshiram took a few moments to make sure Ren wasn't cumming anymore as she licked his cock clean with a purr. "That was enough; I'm stuffed again." Sara said grinning up at Ren. "Thanks for the meal, Ren."

"Not a problem, love." He panted, feeling exhausted himself. "Damn, that takes a lot out of a guy."

"A girl too." Sara yawned crawling onto the bed. "Plus, the power is still out. So no shower to try and get another round." She teased nuzzling into his neck. "You want to snuggle for the rest of the night, and do something wild in the morning?"

"Sure, love." Ren yawned as well as he collapsed on his back on the bed.

Sara giggled pulling the sheets back and helped Ren get under them. She snuggled close to him covering them both with the sheets. "Night my handsome knight."

"Goodnight, my dragoness." He whispered, nuzzling against the white-furred breasts of his lover.

She was purring as sleep took her into dreams as her hand rested on her loves. If there was ever a cuter moment for two lovers it was hard to find as they slept with soft grins on their faces.

* * *

 **Epilogue - Eight Months Later**

Sara was sitting on the couch naked and rubbing her pregnant belly with a grin. Twins had been the result of her and Ren's lovely first time. Not that it stopped them from having more fun like the first time. In fact the Reshiram took to going around the house naked just for Ren's pleasure as much as her own. Plus, it meant she didn't have to worry about Jade either. As it turned out the Grass-type only loved seeing Sara pregnant even more, and was thinking of asking Ren to knock her up at some point. At the moment Sara was waiting for Ren and the gift he was bringing home.

Said young man kicked the door open, "I'm home!" Ren grinned widely, carrying a large present followed by someone else with him. "And I brought a guest!"

"Welcome home!" Sara said getting up and saw who it was. "Jade? What's with the present, love?" She giggled as Jade closed the door and stripped out of her clothes. "It's pretty big."

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, love." Ren gave his lover/girlfriend a toothy grin then set the present down on the floor. He locked the door and stripped out of his own clothes, taking a seat by Sara with Jade sitting next to him.

Jade grinned at Sara. "You look so sexy like this. It makes me wish you didn't have to stop being pregnant." She teased winking at the Reshiram.

"You're not the one who's getting kicked on the inside just yet." Sara sighed rolling her eyes. "We'll see how you like it when you have twins." She kissed Ren on the cheek. "So you want me to guess or just open the gift? You know I can't help but wonder what fun thing it could be."

"Why don't you take a look?" The human grinned while caressing Jade's legs.

Jade moaned softly. "Trust me, love. You're going to love it."

Sara sighed picking up the gift and opening it. She blinked pulling out a small box and a pair of collars. "Collars? Why I had no idea you wanted to play master." She teased opening the smaller box and saw the diamond ring in it. "I-is this what I think it is, love?"

"Oh yeah, Sara Denova, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world?" Ren smiled at his girlfriend.

She put the ring on and tackled Ren. "YES! A thousand times 'Yes'!" Sara yelled kissing Ren many times on the face, very happy to be marrying the man she loved.

"So while you deal with the twins." Jade said giggling at the scene before her. "I'm going to be getting a few babies as well. My gift to you both for letting me be a part of this lovely family." She picked up the collars. "These are for me as one's for my tail."

"Oh, that'll be fun to watch." The dragoness purred. "Right, handsome?"

"Definitely, love." Ren grinned predatorily.

Jade puts on the collars as she walked toward the bedroom. "See you two there." She pulled her green hair back into a ponytail, and used Grass Knot to hold it there. It was going to be a long night to come with a lot of loud moaning.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this one-shot story. A sequel will be written up at a later date. Again, this was a Valentine's Day gift to my friend Knightwolf1875. A special thanks to said author for helping me write this.**

 **Please review and comment on this story but no flames or harmful criticism. I will not tolerate that at all.**

 **Ignore the warning and I'll report you.**

 **Thank you to all of my readers and followers for being with me since Day One.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
